


KNEEL Artwork

by Rouko



Series: One Shots & Art [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Armor Kink, BDSM, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouko/pseuds/Rouko
Summary: Artwork that goes with my story KNEEL





	KNEEL Artwork

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[Implied NSFW Artwork](https://ibb.co/dFG6rc)

 

 

 

 

 

 

.


End file.
